


莫寒X你

by duguyuyang



Series: X 你系列 [2]
Category: SNH48
Genre: BG向, F/M, OOC, X你系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 可爱小兔子莫慎看
Relationships: 莫寒/你
Series: X 你系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569466
Kudos: 44





	莫寒X你

*你是男的。

你有一个非常可爱甜美的女朋友，她叫莫寒，是你的同校同学。

你们刚谈恋爱三个月，正是处于甜蜜亲密时期，你总觉得她那双大大圆圆的眼睛，特别像一只呆萌的小兔子。你爱她爱的要命，决定这辈子非她不娶。你提出同居的请求，莫寒也答应了，于是你们一起租了个房子。还买了许许多多莫寒喜欢的毛绒公仔，其中有个大家伙，一个至少超2米的棕色大熊摆在地上，分开的腿间都能躺两个人了。

还买来了很大一块毛绒地毯铺在了地板上，本来空荡荡的房子俨然变成了公仔王国。你们都充满了童真与对未来的美好幻想。

白天把家里布置的差不多后，晚上你坐在沙发上和躺在熊腿边怀里还抱着一只毛绒兔子的莫寒一起玩着手机游戏，看起来真是舒服极了。小青年年轻气盛，气血方刚。游戏哪里有女朋友好玩？你看着莫寒吹弹可破的嫩白肌肤，修长细匀的双腿，还有那玩游戏时一丝不苟的神情都深深吸引着你，你不禁滑动了两下喉结，小腹下的欲望逐渐抬起了头。但你们还没有发生什么实质性的事情。虽然答应跟你同居，是对你的爱意信任和依赖，但不一定答应和你做爱啊，这是两码事。

所以你也不知道女孩子的心思到底是怎么想的。直截了当问的话肯定会害羞，一不好意思估计就拒绝了。

游戏结束时你放下手机慢慢的走到莫寒身边趴在地毯上，轻声对她说“宝贝，我们一起来玩爱的游戏吧。”

她单纯无邪的眼神看着你问你什么是爱的游戏？

你狡黠一笑说道：“爱的游戏就是我们猜丁壳，输的人亲赢的人一口哦”

随后你也挤到了莫寒旁边，顺势伸开右手臂，穿过莫寒的肩颈，把她搂在了怀里，你们的距离更近了。

“猜丁壳！啊我输了…”

你表面装作不开心的样子，内心早就笑的开了花。左手先伸过去和莫寒的右手五指紧扣着，右臂直接揽过莫寒的脖子，低头深深的吻在了她娇嫩柔软的唇上，慢慢向她身上压过来，使大熊的肚子都缓缓的凹了下去。

你刚开始从恋爱到现在，你都非常尊重莫寒的想法，尽管无数次的想直接把她按在床上把她操的嗷嗷叫。

人类是充满想象的生物，你闭上眼摸着自己壮硕的性器，就像摸着莫寒的美好身体一样，拇指轻轻的摩挲着表皮褶皱和那跳动的脉络青筋，就想象着你正在抚摸莫寒身下的软肉褶皱，和那胸前突起的粉嫩乳尖。

你因自慰的性奋而从前端流出了透明的腺液，那也是莫寒娇嫩的小穴被你摸的舒服到直流爱液的模样。你把手整个弯曲起来，包裹着自己的坚挺上下套弄着。

你就感觉到自己正插在一处黏腻湿滑的紧窄穴道里，你把那里撑的满满当当。

她在快乐的呻吟，大声呼唤你的名字，让你加把劲儿快点再快点，于是你手臂的力量逐渐加重加快起来，向着顶点冲刺。

你的呼吸变的紊乱，她的娇喘变的浪荡，你们的声音不分彼此在脑海里叫嚣着此起彼伏。终于在快速的交合中你一声轻呵，快感袭来都在你脑海中唱起了歌。

抖着身子把自己体内对她的渴望全发泄了出来，身体突然感到一阵空虚，当你睁开眼时脑海中浮现的还是她的面孔久久不曾散去。看着自己手上浊白的痕迹，傻呵呵的笑着。

“唔…”

这次莫寒被你狡猾霸道的计谋吻的根本没有还手之力，她的右臂还无意识的紧搂着你的腰背。

你深情的吻着她香软的红唇，吮吸着她娇嫩的唇瓣，口腔中散发的气味都是她身上特有的香味。在这迷人的芳香中你逐渐失了神魂，脑子里只有一个想法就是狠狠的要她。希望她的全部都是你的，这辈子只属于你一个人。

此刻心中的占有欲已经达到了巅峰。你不禁又加深了这个吻，灵活的舌尖去挑逗着她嘴里的每一处。两条情动的软舌紧紧缠绕在一起难舍难分，使你能更深入的去汲取她口中的滋养。

“唔…嗯…”

你们吻的缠绵缱绻，好似要把对方的整个身体融化在嘴里。直到觉得胸腔发闷呼吸不上来时才不得已依依不舍的分开。

你看着莫寒的小脸被吻的一片红润，唇瓣都已经吻的红肿，眼睛里一片氤氲，湿漉漉的眸子迷情的看着你，灯光下闪闪发光的泪水就像天上的星星般闪烁。

莫寒喘息着满脸娇羞的责怪你刚才的那个深吻

“你...不是说好了就亲一口的嘛...”

“对啊，我就亲了你一口，又没说亲你多久。”

“你！... ”

看着被你调戏的莫寒，小嘴撅起来粉嘟嘟的在你心里她就是天底下最可爱的人吧。

你双手都松开了莫寒的身体，双臂支撑在她身体的两侧，脸都要挨着莫寒的鼻尖了。你真挚的看  
着她的柔情似水的眼神。内心的爱意憋不住的想要告诉她。

“我爱你，莫寒。”

说完吧唧你就亲了她脸一下。

“我爱你！”

说完又亲在她脸上一下。

“爱你，爱你，爱你，爱你！”

莫寒在你快速的攻势下，被你亲的有点晕。

“宝宝，你今天怎么了？ ”

她的大眼睛勾着你的心底的魂，最深处的欲望一步步的被勾了出来。

你鼓足了勇气终于把那升到嗓子眼的话说了出来。

“莫莫，我想要你，我想成为你的专属男孩儿，我也想让你变成我的女人。”

当你说出句话的时候，内心的情绪像海浪般翻江倒海着等待着她的回应，你的额头都被紧张的情  
绪冒出了细密的汗珠。好想喝杯水来润润自己干涸的嗓子。你都不敢抬眼看莫寒了，低眉垂眼的盯着她胸前的衣衫仿佛时间静止了。

莫寒听了你的话怔了一下，捧起你的脸让你看着她。你看到她微皱着眉头，似乎拒绝的话语已经在嘴边了。

“难道现在我不就是你的女人嘛？”

奥里给！你内心听到这个回应心里若狂，眼中的眸子一下子就亮了起来。你激动的快哭了。幻想实现的美好那种幸福感不是每个人都能感受到的。

二话不说你直接扑在了莫寒的身上，想抚遍全身吻着她的所有。该死的甜美诱受，雄性荷尔蒙在体内爆发，无数次的美梦终于要成真了，看你不操的她喵喵叫。

你即使内心是这样想的，但是你半跪着解莫寒衣衫的时候手都在颤抖着，小心翼翼的褪去她的白色衣衫。看着眼前如发光的神物般光洁神圣的美妙酮体，尤其那双璞玉般毫无瑕疵的两团柔软弹在你眼中，快要让你窒息。你身下的炙热再也憋不住的跳出了紧勒的裤裆，魁梧挺拔一柱擎天。  
虽然莫寒已经做好了准备，但看到你身下的兄弟还是被吓了一跳，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着你，看起来我见犹怜。

“你...你轻点...我怕疼...”

你听了莫寒的请求后疯狂点头，答应她你一定会轻点的。虽然你自己也没有什么性经验，但是前辈们教导的是，女孩子都是用来宠着疼着的，而且看了那么多AV，多多少少也能照葫芦画瓢吧。

于是你的双手抚摸上了莫寒胸前的雪白，那是你一手掌握不住的美好。那种软糯的奇妙触感让你把玩到爱不释手。你感觉自己左手一个北半球，右手一个南半球，合起来你就是这触摸到了整个世界。

“嗯~”

莫寒被你的揉捏的手法感到舒服极了，不由自主的从喉咙里发出了娇媚的呻吟。酥到你的四肢都要软了，那声音犹如天籁般在你脑海里不停环绕。你想听到更多这种美妙。

手上的力道逐渐加重了，手指挑逗着那突起的粉嫩乳尖。小小粉粉的感觉就像一颗草莓味的糖果。你不再满足于手上的触感，你俯下身去用舌尖的敏感蓓蕾去感受这种在嘴里是怎样的美好感觉。你舔舐着那颗软糖，虽然那颗糖不会爆汁但你依旧卖力的吮吸着。

莫寒抱紧你的头，努力让自己的美好能让你多吃到些。你给她的反馈也是和不错的，很快莫寒就加紧了双腿，忸怩着腰肢，嘴里哼哼唧唧的。那颗软糖你在你的口中发光发亮发甜。

为哈都说这胸前几斤肉是女人的骄傲，孩子的饮料，男人的爱好，爱情的圈套。这隆胸的那么多，也没见谁去刻意缩小啊。可见这胸的重要性，你以前不明白，那是你没亲自实验下，就像开过荤的兽不会再去吃菜了，一样的道理。但你也直到你不会止步于此，前方还有更美好的事物等着你。

你不舍的慢慢松开那挺翘的胸脯，俩带着你的口水一路向下，来到了莫寒双腿间的美丽花园。那娇嫩的小穴正在因为刚才的敏感刺激而溢出了些许汁水，沾在毛茸茸的耻毛上形成了晶莹剔透的小水珠。那粉色干净的两小片肉微微颤抖着害羞的合上了，不让你看里面更美的风光。你双手扒着莫寒的细腿不让她合拢，仔细欣赏着眼前的美景。你看看这里再看看莫寒，莫寒脸上一抹绯红连忙用自己的双手挡住了自己爆红的脸颊。

“啊啊啊...太羞耻啦...你不要再看啦...”

莫寒乱蹬的两条小腿被你死死按住了，看她全身出现了诱人的粉色。就知道她现在太害羞了恨不得找个地缝钻进去，消失在你眼前。

你依旧痴迷的看着莫寒纯净的身体，内心不由得感叹。

“你这么美，每一寸肌肤，每一个小毛孔，每一个器官，它们全都属于如天使般美好得你，这里里外外我都想把它们收紧眼底。”

你用手指抹了一些莫寒分泌的蜜液，那娇嫩的花瓣还想黏着你的手指不让它走呢。你抹在了自己紫红的性器上，仿佛从莫寒的身上得到了神勇的力量。即将到来的神圣时刻让你的内心充满了紧张与激动。你的手心都冒出了细汗轻轻握住身下的炙热，挺着粉色的前端在那向往的穴口处时刻准备着。

你们俩的身子都止不住的轻轻颤抖了起来。你却在安慰着莫寒让她放松身体深呼吸。

你用平生最温柔的语气跟莫寒说着：“宝贝，我要进去喽。”

说完你就挺着腰肢，把那根粗壮的肉棒慢慢的小心翼翼的顶了进去。生怕弄疼了莫寒。

“哈啊...有点涨...嘶...太大了...疼...”

莫寒的身体很敏感尽管已经流出了足够的润滑爱液，但这紧致的嫩穴想要把你身下的巨大吞纳在其中还需要时间。

你看着只进了一个头部就喊疼的莫寒，不在继续向前，一直在安慰着莫寒让她放松，早知道是这般难应该让她喝点酒估计效果会更好些吧。你让莫寒缓了一会情绪，继而又挺着腰前进。这次你加快了步伐，感觉前方有什么障碍阻挡了你前进的道路，于是你一使劲儿把莫寒的处女膜顶开了，明显感觉内里猛的收缩了一阵。温热的褶皱内壁紧紧夹着你的下体动弹不得。

“啊！...唔...呜呜...好痛啊...啊啊...”

破处的感觉让莫寒全身紧绷了起来，手上紧抓着旁边大熊毛茸茸的腿。生理的泪水被迫滑落了出来，眼眶红通通的，嘴里呜咽着说不上什么话。你也甚是心疼，俯身亲吻着莫寒脸上的泪珠，还有耳朵和脖子等敏感地带，想让她再次放松。

很多东西你看到的只是表面，就像AV你看到的永远是激烈的性爱对战，但是第一次最开始应该怎么做你却没看到，爱要一步一步的做。你看不到示范只能自己随着本心慢慢摸索着。毕竟你的行为只关乎莫寒，又没有其他人。

莫寒给你一切反馈你都得明白是什么意思。她疼了她爽了她累了你要怎么办？这些都需要你自己去慢慢摸索的，任何事都没有一蹴而就，只有道阻且长。

你看着莫寒疼痛又欲望的眼神，终于咬紧了牙憋着一口气缓缓的顶到了深处，这你才呼了一口  
气。随后又缓缓退出 来回反复几次，让莫寒渐渐的熟悉起这种被胀满的酥麻奇异感觉。

“啊哈...嗯啊...”

努力就会有回报，莫寒难抑的哼唧声开始出现了。这是美好的预兆。

你也兴奋的加快了身下的摆动，一下又一下的挺进莫寒身体的温热深入。如果可以你真想化身为她体内的一个小小红细胞，能顺着血液流遍她的全身，去看她密密麻麻的神经末梢是在怎样的颤动。

可是她里面好紧啊，夹得你难以展开身手，于是你把莫寒的腿扒的更开了，又压了半个身位，看着莫寒咬着自己娇艳欲滴的下嘴唇，你忍不住又再次吻了上去。去尝她嘴里的甜美。

你下身一下下毫无章法的却温柔的顶撞次次触到莫寒的花心，让她的身体止不住的发颤，从而从体内流出了大量的暖流。来让你的肉棒能深层次的进入。她对着你已经完全打开了自己。

这种本能身体交流摩擦的快感真是让人上头，你觉得自己好似不是自己，完全是身体的本能觉得这是一场快乐的事，从而引领你来做了这些事情，让你完全不想停下来。只想把自己对莫寒的欲望化为那些实实在在的猛烈抽插。

男人不能说不行，即使已经又了射精的欲望却还想给对方更好的体验。压在莫寒瘦弱的身上，身体随着下身的节奏而摇摆一遍遍的碾压着里面敏感的软肉，两人的头发就纷纷摩擦着熊仔的肚子，都能产生静电了。

“啊啊...不行了...要...要泄了...哈啊...”

莫寒第一次的快感就要来临，叫喊的呻吟着自己的真实快感。你能感受到她宫腔蠕动紧缩，她把你结实的手臂都抓红了。

“啊啊啊...小穴好奇怪...唔啊...啊啊啊...嗯啊...”

“莫莫，你再坚持会儿，等等我一起感受快感的美妙，我要和你融入一起。”

于是你看着莫寒的反应，更是卯足了劲儿，狠狠的肏着。想给莫寒极致的感觉，让她一辈子就忘不了的感觉。

“啊啊...啊....哈啊...我...啊啊啊！”

莫寒的语言被快乐冲击的七零八落，说不出一句完整的话了，挺着腰肢下意识的和你的性器能更加交融在一起。

你真是爱死了这具身体，随着最后的深入挺进，你腰间的欲望再也憋不住。

“啊啊...莫莫我也憋不住了...我要射了...啊哈啊！”

随着前端一松你终于射了自己青春朝气蓬勃的浊白初液在莫寒身体里。而莫寒抓着床单的手指骤然收紧，强烈到窒息的快感汹涌而来，一瞬间快感袭上四肢百骸令她抖的不像样子，花心被持续刺激带来的巨大酥麻牵动着每一根神经。终于忍不住一个颤栗夹的巨根死死的。体内喷出一阵暖流，泄的一塌糊涂，地毯上一片淫靡。而她的眼神早已爽的眯了起来。

你知道你射在了莫寒的小巧的子宫里，觉得自己内心有了无比的满足感。你们终于有实质性的接  
触，彼此体内有了相互的印记。

你趴在莫寒酥软的胸前快速喘着气，她内里湿热的触感让你的肉棒充满了留恋。听着她噗通噗通情动的心跳，你也应和着一起跳动。第一次的快乐是永久的，你们会回忆一辈子这种奇妙感觉。  
你休息了一会又恢复了体力，穴道里的肉棒重新有了欲望，变得坚硬起来。你食髓知味。

于是你询问着莫寒，看她一脸红晕的样子，貌似还沉浸在刚才的快感中无法自拔。于是你轻轻的抱起已经软成一滩春水的莫寒，让她横着趴在了巨熊的腿上，腰腹正好靠在柔软处，那恰到好处的弧度把莫寒的翘臀完美的呈现了出来，双腿间诱惑的三角区域露出红红的花穴，比刚才开始的粉嫩大了一圈，上面还挂着自己的白色精液。有了第一次的经验，第二次就顺理成章的进去了莫寒的后臀。后入这种原始的姿势刺激的快感，让你之前就一直想尝试的动作。

你扶着莫寒的胯间整根没入其中，这比上个姿势顶的更深。

”啊~~太深啦...不要啦...呜呜...啊哈...拔出...啊啊啊...”

莫寒扭着小脸又被身下猝不及防进入的巨棒顶到宫口的痛感，一下子就激醒了，哭的梨花带雨起来，央求着你能拔出去。

你内心占有的欲望自动屏蔽了莫寒的哭喊，双手死死卡着莫寒纤细的腰肢，狠狠的把自己送入莫哈你的身体。你觉得上一轮只不过是前戏，这次才是正戏。你狰狞的肉棒重重的顶上来，不一会掀起阵阵肉浪，啪啪啪的声音也在房间里不断的充斥在空气中。

“啊啊...别...别弄了...要操坏了...啊啊 啊....啊呜”

你继续大开大合的操干着，莫寒身下的熊腿都被你强有力的力量的压得扁平。可见你交合时的劲儿使得有多大。你不想就这样结束这中绝顶得快感，也想让莫寒早些结束这种有点粗暴的性爱。于是你挺着腰维持着高频的律动，你虽然看不见莫寒的脸，但她呜咽声音你也能想到她那双泪眼婆娑的眼睛，但是性爱就像罂粟让你在独立的快感中迷了感情。

“亲爱的...哈啊...我马上就好了...你在忍一会，我马上给你射满...啊啊”

强烈的运动也使你闷声粗喘了起来，前端进进出出抽插着莫寒内里的花心，也使得自己感受一阵酥麻。

“啊啊...不...不要啦...啊...轻....呜唔...混蛋...啊啊”

莫寒被操到无力的趴在地毯上嘴里说着骂着你的话语。但你感觉精虫上脑根本控制不住你的身体，只想探索得更深抽插得更快，这样给大脑的反馈会更强烈。

“ 啊...啊啊啊...莫莫...我来了...啊啊！”

那细腻的穴肉包裹着的感觉就像在妈妈子宫里那样美好，你颤抖着牙身下涌上了抵不住的快意，甚至汹涌，高潮的快感爆发在脑海电流穿过全身。小头深深的卡在莫寒的子宫口，在这么多次疯狂的碾压下体内炙热滚烫的精液又积压了很多，都射在了莫寒娇嫩的子宫里。

你抖着身子持续射了好一会儿，粗壮的肉棒拔出来时都泛着水光，精液都溢满了出来，滴落在身下新买的地毯上。这次你终于发出了满足的感叹。

莫寒觉得羞愤难当，泫然泪下。奈何身下陡然一哆嗦抵不过穴道内一阵剧烈的痉挛，潺潺的爱液顺着穴道就流了出来。流在毛绒熊上湿淋淋的一大片。体里消耗的太大累的腰酸背痛直不起身子。

你轻轻抱起莫寒搂在自己怀里，她可怜的小脸上充满了泪痕，撇着头不想理你。恢复理智的你也是一阵愧疚，哄了好半天都没有哄好莫寒。差点要跟你闹分手。这你才意识到事态的严重性。赶忙下跪认错，还答应她一个月内请她吃不同花样的美食才算勉强哄住了这个心肝宝贝。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 忍不住又把小兔子艹哭了。。。。


End file.
